The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to heat exchangers including a plurality of laminates.
To date, heat exchangers for various applications, such as aerospace applications, have traditionally been constructed by either plate/fin technology or tube/shell technology. Both technologies have their advantages and disadvantages. In the latter case, a first fluid is supplied to an interior of a given body, which is formed of thermally conductive materials, and a second fluid is supplied to an exterior of the given body such that heat transfer occurs between the first and second fluids across the thermally conductive materials. In the former case, separating plates formed of thermally conductive materials are provided between the first and second fluids.